Janet van Dyne (Earth-13133)
| Relatives = Havok (Alex Summers) (husband); Katie Summers (daughter); Cyclops (Scott Summers) (brother-in-law); Cable (Nathan Summers) (nephew) | Universe = Earth-13133 | BaseOfOperations = Planet X; Formerly Avengers Mansion, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = Wasp wings grow out of her back when she shrinks to less than 4' tall. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate exposed to Pym Particles | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rick Remender; Daniel Acuña | First = Uncanny Avengers #13 | Last = | HistoryText = The life of this Janet van Dyne followed a similar path to her Earth-616 counterpart up until the Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man were abducted by the Apocalypse Twins, who used them to cast a spell to bring all of mutantkind to their Ark while Earth was destroyed. Wasp, along with Havok and Captain America, located the Twin's Apocalypse Ark in the Akkaba Nebula, and infiltrated it. Wasp was sent to destroy the Tachyon Dam, a device which prevented time-travel and was needed to be destroyed for Immortus to arrive from the timestream and help stop the Twins. However, Senty got in her way, and chased her off. She still managed to get close enough to the Dam, but the Apocalypse Twins left the Akkaba Nebula with the Ark. Distracted by the disappearance of the Ark, Wasp was attacked by the Sentry, one of the Twin's Horsemen of Death. She was saved by the arrival of Thor, and later repaid him by taking down the Sentry. When Exitar the Executioner started descending Earth, Thor and Jan travelled to the Moon to learn from Uatu the Watcher how to stop Exitar from annihilating Earth. After learning that Exitar was drawn to Earth by the Twins because they had used the axe named Jarnbjorn to kill a Celestial, Thor and Wasp moved to the Twin's Ark. Thor was going to retrieve Jarnbjorn, in hopes he could reason with Exitar, or use Jarnbjorn to kill him if needed, while the Wasp was going to destroy the Tachyon Dam. However, as soon as she arrived to the Dam, Wasp was tackled by the Grim Reaper, who left her with no other choice but to kill him if she wanted to destroy the Dam and save the Earth. Captain America appeared to save Jan and fight the Grim Reaper while she destroyed the Dam, during the fight, Steve died. However, it was already too late, and Exitar couldn't be stopped from destroying the Earth. Eight years into the future, all of mutantkind was now living in Planet X. Wasp, the last human alive, and Havok, who were fugitives, had a daughter named Katie, and finally managed to destroy the Tachyon Dam, in order to allow Kang and his Chrono Corps, who wanted to help save the Earth, to arrive. However, soon after the destruction of the Dam, Wasp was captured by X-Force. X-Force and the X-Council used Wasp to locate Havok, by freeing her, but using a telepath to monitor her. They then raided Havok's hideout, and fought the Chronos Corps. Havok managed to convince the X-Council to help him, and they fought X-Force to let Havok, Wasp, and the Chronos Corps escape. Wasp, Havok and the Corps reunited with the other remaining members of the Avengers Unity Division who had been rescued from Eimin's base, and were needed for Kang's plan to save the Earth. Once the remaining members of the Unity Division were gathered, Kang sent their consciousness across time to temporarily possess their past counterparts, in order to change the course of action in the past and prevent Earth from being destroyed. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Summers Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Pym Particles Category:Size Alteration